


A Porcupine and Fine Dessert Wine

by jraam



Series: Mita [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drinking & Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jraam/pseuds/jraam
Summary: She's starting to settle into things. She's started working in the Director's Quarters, though she hasn't moved in yet.
The day was long; it's the perfect time to share a drink with her companion and bodyguard.





	

The view of the rest of the Institute from the Director's balcony is almost breathtaking.

"X6?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

She keeps her voice soft. He gets skittish about acting like anything more than a killing machine, though she's seen it in him before. Fleeting, here and there, and only when he thinks she isn't looking, but she's seen it.

"Would you like to continue being called that?" she asks.

He frowns.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"Your..." She pauses to think of the proper word. "Current name. Your 'designation'. X6-88."

His frown almost softens into something delighted, at least for him, but he catches himself.

"What else would I be called?"

She shrugs and makes a motion off the balcony.

"I don't know. We could find you a different name if you don't want to be called X6."

He doesn't say anything for a moment.

She takes another slow sip of wine while he thinks. She knows he's still struggling with his own morals and feelings about being treated like a human, and she's not surprised, knowing what synths go through here. Coursers, especially.

"With all due respect, is this... A test?"

She rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling.

“No, it’s not. I really want to know if you’d prefer being called something else.”

He’s staring at her kind of like she’s an idiot. They both know synths aren’t supposed to have any sort of individuality, and especially not a Courser, whose only personality trait is supposed to be _lethal_. But Mita can see he knows she isn’t kidding, or being mean; she genuinely wants to get on the right foot as soon as possible, starting with giving him the option to be _more_.

"Could I give you an answer at another time, ma'am?"

She grins. He might not trust her enough to tell her if that’s something he wants yet, or he might be satisfied with ‘X6’ anyway and is holding his tongue on judging her optimism.

"Of course."


End file.
